A conventional solar cell structure with a p-type base has a negative electrode that is typically on the front-side or illuminated side of the cell and a positive electrode on the back-side. It is well known that radiation of an appropriate wavelength falling on a p-n junction of a semiconductor body serves as a source of external energy to generate electron-hole pairs in that body. The potential difference that exists at a p-n junction, causes holes and electrons to move across the junction in opposite directions, thereby giving rise to flow of an electric current that is capable of delivering power to an external circuit. Most solar cells are in the form of a silicon wafer that has been metallized, i.e., provided with metal contacts which are electrically conductive.
Most electric power-generating solar cells currently used are silicon solar cells. Electrodes in particular are made by using a method such as screen printing from metal pastes.
The production of a silicon solar cell typically starts with a p-type silicon substrate in the form of a silicon wafer on which an n-type diffusion layer of the reverse conductivity type is formed by the thermal diffusion of phosphorus (P) or the like. Phosphorus oxychloride (POCl3) is commonly used as the gaseous phosphorus diffusion source, other liquid sources are phosphoric acid and the like. In the absence of any particular modification, the diffusion layer is formed over the entire surface of the silicon substrate. The p-n junction is formed where the concentration of the p-type dopant equals the concentration of the n-type dopant; conventional cells that have the p-n junction close to the illuminated side, have a junction depth between 0.05 and 0.5 μm.
After formation of this diffusion layer excess surface glass is removed from the rest of the surfaces by etching by an acid such as hydrofluoric acid.
Next, an ARC layer (antireflective coating layer) of TiOx, SiOx, TiOx/SiOx, or, in particular, SiNx or Si3N4 is formed on the n-type diffusion layer to a thickness of between 0.05 and 0.1 μm by a process, such as, for example, plasma CVD (chemical vapor deposition).
A conventional solar cell structure with a p-type base typically has a negative grid electrode on the front-side of the cell and a positive electrode on the back-side. The grid electrode is typically applied by screen printing and drying a front-side silver paste (front electrode forming silver paste) on the ARC layer on the front-side of the cell. The front-side grid electrode is typically screen printed in a so-called H pattern which comprises (i) thin parallel finger lines (collector lines) and (ii) two busbars intersecting the finger lines at right angle. In addition, a back-side silver or silver/aluminum paste and an aluminum paste are screen printed (or some other application method) and successively dried on the back-side of the substrate. Normally, the back-side silver or silver/aluminum paste is screen printed onto the silicon wafer's back-side first as two parallel busbars or as rectangles (tabs) ready for soldering interconnection strings (presoldered copper ribbons). The aluminum paste is then printed in the bare areas with a slight overlap over the back-side silver or silver/aluminum. In some cases, the silver or silver/aluminum paste is printed after the aluminum paste has been printed. Firing is then typically carried out in a belt furnace for a period of 1 to 5 minutes with the wafer reaching a peak temperature in the range of 700 to 900° C. The front grid electrode and the back electrodes can be fired sequentially or cofired.
The aluminum paste is generally screen printed and dried on the back-side of the silicon wafer. The wafer is fired at a temperature above the melting point of aluminum to form an aluminum-silicon melt, subsequently, during the cooling phase, an epitaxially grown layer of silicon is formed that is doped with aluminum. This layer is generally called the back surface field (BSF) layer. The aluminum paste is transformed by firing from a dried state to an aluminum back electrode. The back-side silver or silver/aluminum paste is fired at the same time, becoming a silver or silver/aluminum back electrode. During firing, the boundary between the back-side aluminum and the back-side silver or silver/aluminum assumes an alloy state, and is connected electrically as well. The aluminum electrode accounts for most areas of the back electrode, owing in part to the need to form a p+ layer. A silver or silver/aluminum back electrode is formed over portions of the back-side (often as 2 to 6 mm wide busbars) as an electrode for interconnecting solar cells by means of pre-soldered copper ribbon or the like. In addition, the front-side silver paste printed as front-side grid electrode sinters and penetrates through the ARC layer during firing, and is thereby able to electrically contact the n-type layer. This type of process is generally called “firing through”.
It has been found that the electrical efficiency of a silicon solar cell can be improved, where the finger lines of the front-side grid electrode are double-printed and where the metal pastes used for the first and the second printing differ in their content of glass frit plus optionally present other inorganic additives. Adhesion between the printed layers is also improved compared to simply printing the same metal paste twice.
In the present description and the claims the term “content of glass frit plus optionally present other inorganic additives” is used. It means the inorganic components of a metal paste without the metal.